maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Dorf
Larry Dorf is an American actor best known for Fun with Dick and Jane, Evan Almighty, Domestic Import, All About Steve, and MAD. Episodes Acted In Season 1 *Episode 1: Freddie Benson, Rejected Transformers Announcer, and Dad *Episode 2: Sam Witwicky, Mannequin, Megatron, Brothers, Mr. Fantastic, and Shaun White *Episode 3: Noah Curtis, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer, and Patient *Episode 4: Mr. Couch Potato Head, Captain Christopher Pike, and Surgeon *Episode 5: Shelby Forthright, Build-a-Bieber Guy, and Prime Minister *Episode 6: Duane "Frog" Chapman. I Before E Except After C Announcer, and Robin *Episode 7: Thomas Jefferson, Buzzkill's Trainer, Joe Jonas, and Goomba's Second Partner *Episode 8: Shane Grey, Jason Grey, and Iron Man *Episode 9: JARVIS, M. Bison, and George Washington *Episode 10: Edward Cullen, Joe Jonas, Soundwave, Announcer 1, and Megatron *Episode 11: Pauly D, Bob the Builder, and Strong Man *Episode 12: Who Mayor, John Casey, and Mr. Tumnus *Episode 13: Sneezy, Peter Pevensie, and Everything is Better with Ninjas! Announcer *Episode 14: Mailman Alan, Leonardo DiCaprio, The Blundertaker, and Michael Dull *Episode 15: Justin Timberlake, MAD Rebus Sentences Announcer, and Brobee *Episode 16: Teacher, Spencer Shay, Ganondorf, and MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer *Episode 17: Mr. Tumnus, Farmer, and Toy Sailor *Episode 18: Referee, Geoffrey Barbara Butler, Leonardo, Bad Idea Announcer, and Dr. Watson *Episode 19: David Hasselhoff and Navid Shirazi *Episode 20: Feline Manning, The Underwaker, Cyrus Lupo, Dummy, and Dumb Car Owner *Episode 21: Handy Manny, Billy Ray Cyrus, Male Cricket, and Umpire *Episode 25: Beast, Gross and Beyond Gross Announcer, Construction Worker, Teenager, and Ryan Howard *Episode 26: U2PS World Tour!!!!! Announcer, Sam Winchester, and Worm Season 2 *Episode 28: Gobot and Store Owner *Episode 29: Green Circle Angry Bird, Man Trapped in Quicker Sand, and Hot Dog Vendor *Episode 33: Patrick Winslow, Megatron, Soundwave, Grouchy Smurf, Tour Guide, King, Billy's Dad, and Dad Sinking in Lava *Episode 35: Heath Inspector, Eggplant and The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969 Announcer *Episode 37: Hunsiker, Nesmith, and Wheel of Fortune: Monkey Edition Announcer *Episode 38: Skeleton, Trunks, Good Luck Bear, and Man *Episode 39: Iron Man, Argonaut, Juni Cortez, Judge, and Ryan Reynolds *Episode 41: Man with Tree Bazooka 9000, Reindeer, Chuck Underhill, and Bobby's Father *Episode 43: John Cena, Psych in Real Life Announcer, Football Player, and Smurfnet *Episode 44: Winter, What's Wrong with this Picture? Announcer, Clown Father, and Board Member *Episode 45: Frederick Fleet, Dog, Superboy, and Mountain Climber *Episode 46: Bad Idea Announcer, Superman, Hawkman, and Man Eating Green Goblin's Green Beans Season 3 *Episode 53: Bank Robber and Horse *Episode 55: Astronaut, Man Eating Tancakes, Jerry Gergich, Swisster Boy, and Boba Fett *Episode 57: Billy, Alien Shark Week Starts Monday Announcer, and Mime *Episode 58: Usher, Cheaters Week on The Price Is Right Announcer and Playground Boy *Episode 61: Hawkeye, Tonraq, Lizard and Cab Passenger *Episode 62: Biff Tannen, Sick Boy, Jorge Garcia, and Hillbilly *Episode 63: Office Man, Rental Floss Man, Scientist, and Concise Age Announcer *Episode 68: Klaus Lemming, Clark Kent, Dad, Man with Shirt Cannon 3000 and Shirt Squirt, and Truck Driver *Episode 71: Principal Becher, Josh, and Thor Category:Cast